Crash and Burn
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Randy and Jordyn haven't talked in six weeks because he didn't support her decision to become a diva. Will he see the error of his ways when he sees her in the ring and be able to convince her to give him another chance. One shot songfic request for WWE's Finestdiva2012.


Jordyn kept stretching and tried to ignore those blue eyes watching her from across the backstage area. They hadn't talked in nearly six weeks. Not seriously. Only when they had to is more accurate. She sighed to herself. They hadn't officially broken up but they'd been staying in separate rooms. She turned in the direction that he'd been standing and sighed when she realized he was gone. She couldn't think about this right now. She had a match with AJ to focus on. She stepped to the gorilla position and waited for her music to start and again there they were. Those blue eyes staring a hole right through her. She looked over at him briefly as her music hit. She looked away quickly and rushed through the curtain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy stayed close to the monitor and watched the match. She was good. Better than he'd expected her to be. But he still didn't like it. The fact that she was stepping out into the spotlight on her own. It scared him. If anyone knew just how good she was, he'd lose her. And if he lost her, he'd have nothing left to fight for. He stepped away from the monitor quickly and sighed to himself as he headed back to the locker room to get his things and head back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordyn sighed to herself as she got off the elevator and headed to her room. She didn't have to worry about her roommate showing up. She would be locked away with time to think. Time to be inside her own head. Time to relive the last time she'd had a real conversation with Randy.

_She'd come into the hotel room excited from her meeting with creative. It had been what she'd been working her whole career for. A chance to be a diva. He looked up at her from the bed where he was laying watching some movie she couldn't remember now. _

"_Hey, what did Steph want?" He asked as he turned the tv down and looked at her._

"_She just gave me the best news. They've decided to make me a full fledge diva. With matches and everything." She said. He forced a smile but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't happy._

"_That's great." He said as he got up off the bed and crossed the room._

"_You're a horrible liar." She said as she sat there. "Why don't you say what you really feel?" He turned to look at her._

"_What I really feel? Alright. You wanna know how I really feel? I think this is a mistake. I told Stephanie that when she came to me a few weeks ago..."_

"_A few weeks ago? She came to you and asked you about making me a diva a few weeks ago and you told her it was a bad idea? How dare you? How dare you make that decision for me."_

"_Make that decision for you? I did you a favor. This is not the right time for you to break out on your own. Not when my career is..."_

"_Your career? Your career? That's what this is really about isn't it? Your career. I am so sick of living in your shadow Randy. Being your valet, your girlfriend and not having my own chance to prove what I can do."_

"_You're sick of being my girlfriend? Of all the presents I buy for you? Of all the bullshit I've had to put up with for you?"_

"_All the bullshit you've had to put up with? What about getting pushed to the back of the line with all those fan girls throw themselves at you when we're out anywhere? Or just being your arm candy when you're out there in the ring. I'm more than just your cheerleader Randy." He grabbed his coat and put it on._

"_And now you have your chance to prove it." He said as he stormed out of the room. _She sighed and walked closer to her room, watching her feel and the way her shoes made perfect patterns in the carpet as she walked. She looked up when she was a few steps away and stopped dead in her tracks. He sat on the floor, his back against the wall and looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked to the door and slid the key card in the lock.

"I came to talk to you."

"You wanna talk now?"

"I think we need to."

"You haven't this whole time."

"Damn it Jordyn,..." He said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Just...please...can we talk?" She nodded and they walked into the room. She threw her bag on her bed and turned to look at him as he stood there in front of the desk, his hands gripping on to the back of the desk chair. "I saw your match tonight."

"Honestly didn't think you'd watch it."

"Honestly I didn't want to. I didn't want anyone to ever see what you can do." He sighed. "Because you're good. Better than I wanted to admit to myself. And you proved that tonight." She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I was a stubborn asshole. And I shouldn't have tried to keep you in my shadow. You should have had your own chance to shine a long time ago. And I kept that from you because I was afraid. I was afraid that if anyone else saw what I already knew deep down inside...I'd lose you. And by being stupid, I lost you anyway." She stood there looking at him for a minute before she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled against her lips before he pulled away. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" She smiled and kissed him again.

"This means you get the chance to earn your forgiveness. Don't fuck it up again." He smiled and led them over to the bed.

"I swear to you I won't. From now on, we're in this...together." She smiled and let him pull her back on the bed, their clothes and all thoughts of the last six weeks that had gone down between them forgotten.


End file.
